


Love at First Sight [one-shot]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: One-shot que refleja una trama completamente diferente a la que se ve en el primer episodio de Avatar, "The Boy In The Iceberg" [¡ALERTA SPOILERS! ¡ALERTA SPOILERS!].¿Que pasaría si Zuko hubiera sido el primero en encontrar a Aang en vez de que Sokka y Katara lo encontraran primero? ¿Cómo habría afectado esto en el transcurso de la trama? ¿Y si Aang hubiera sido amigo de Zuko desde el comienzo? y quizás... ¿algo más?Bueno ¡eso lo sabrán leyendo esta pequeña historia! ^^"Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 38





	Love at First Sight [one-shot]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulina04Uzumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paulina04Uzumaki).



> Autora: N3k00Ch4n.
> 
> Género: Romance & Friendship
> 
> Pareja: Zukaang (zuko x aang) [leve]
> 
> Spoilers: "The Boy In The Iceberg" (Episodio I, Libro I)
> 
> Nota: No crean que por escribir esto no empecé a trabajar con las mejoras del fanfic "Chang Ai" de mattandmello, estoy en eso pero necesito tiempo para pensar que escribir en el primer capítulo. Estaba leyendo este comentario en mi anterior one-shot "Ao no Seishin" en Wattpad
> 
> "Paulina04Uzumaki [hace 2 días]
> 
> ... ESTUVO GENIAL! RAYOS!
> 
> Me hubiera encantado que Zuko se fuera con Aang, pero si se iba todo hubiera cambiado y PUM!
> 
> Ahhh pero estuvo bueno, y mas la parte romántica de Zuko y Aang
> 
> Aunque si me tomo un poco de sorpresa lo de Zhao..."
> 
> Y eso fue lo que me motivo a escribir este pequeño one-shot/fan theory/AU en donde la mayoría de seguro nos hemos preguntado ¿y si Zuko hubiera sido el primero en encontrar a Aang en lugar de Sokka y Katara? ¿cómo habría afectado esto en el transcurso de la trama? ¿y si Aang hubiera sido amigo de Zuko desde el comienzo? Y quizás… ¿algo más? oke, no ¡no! ¡mala idea! eso tal vez no sucedería ya que si así fuera el caso hubiera sido demasiado controversial para el año en que se estrenó la serie.
> 
> También quiero aclarar que no solo me inspiré del comentario para escribir este one-shot, sino que también tomé como fuentes de inspiración el drabble "First Sight" de Sara Jaye y el primer capítulo del fanfic "Zuko Victorious" de LuminiaAravis.
> 
> "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad.
> 
> One-shot dedicado a Paulina04Uzumaki quien fue la persona que me motivo a escribir esto gracias a sus comentarios en mi one-shot anterior.

Dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur (Katara y Sokka) están sentados en una canoa navegando entre los bloques de hielo en el agua intentando atrapar algunos peces para comer, bueno, solo Sokka intentaba atraparlos mientras Katara trataba de practicar su agua-control, hasta que Sokka vio un pez nadando cerca de la canoa.

-No se me escapará esta vez-dijo el chico de la Tribu Agua sujetando una lanza mientras veía al pez-Katara, observa y aprende. Así es como yo atrapo un pez-

Katara solo lo miró un poco desinteresada, pero en eso, vio a un pez nadando no muy lejos de ella. Se sacó uno de sus mitones azules y usando su agua-control, atrapó un pez en una especie de cápsula.

-¡Sokka, mira!-exclamó Katara un poco orgullosa por lo que acababa de hacer pero su hermano estaba demasiado concentrado intentando atrapar su pez como para prestarle atención a lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Shhh… cállate, Katara. Vas a asustar a los peces-le dijo el chico de la Tribu Agua a su hermana en voz baja.

-Pero, Sokka. Ya atrapé uno-le dijo la chica tratando de mantener la cápsula estable, pero Sokka explotó la cápsula con el extremo de su lanza y eso hizo que el pez saltara otra vez al agua-¡oye!-

-¡Ugh! ¿por qué cada vez que juegas con tu agua mágica siempre me terminas empapando?-se quejó Sokka.

-En primer lugar, no es magia, es agua-control y…-respondió la chica pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Es un arte único y antiguo en nuestra cultura, bla, bla, bla. Mira, solo digo que si yo tuviera poderes extraños, me guardaría mi rareza para mí mismo.

-¿Me estás llamando rara? Yo no soy la que hace músculos cada vez que veo mi reflejo en el agua-le dijo Katara. De repente, una corriente atrapó la canoa y ambos hermanos no tienen más opción que remar furiosamente para evitar se aplastados contra el hielo, afortunadamente pudieron cruzar la corriente y regresar a su aldea sanos y salvos, aunque ninguno de ellos haya podido atrapar un solo pez. Pero de lo que no se percataron fue que la corriente había hecho que un iceberg casi perfecto en forma de globo emergiera del agua, con una delicada textura en espiral alrededor. Muy diferente a otros icebergs en ese frío lugar.

No pasó más de media hora cuando otra embarcación se acercó al iceberg, era una nave de vapor hecha de metal gris y humo emanaba hacia el cielo. Un adolescente estaba a bordo, buscando algo inusual y muy particular que se encontraba lejos de su hogar. Le había tomado tres largos años, pero Zuko tenía el presentimiento de que finalmente lo había logrado. Tres años de exilio, soledad, ira y odio hacía si mismo, largo tiempo viajando a través de aguas heladas, deambulando por innumerables aldeas realmente valieron la pena todo para poder ver aquel inusual iceberg.

-El Avatar debe estar allí ¿cierto? todo lo que tengo que hacer es romper ese iceberg-susurró-después de todo este tiempo, mi honor al fin será restaurado…-miró a un anciano y robusto hombre detrás de él que estaba en ese mismo barco-tío ¡ven a ver esto!-

El anciano se levantó y se acercó a ver lo que su sobrino estaba viendo.

-Bueno, eso es algo inusual, príncipe Zuko-comentó Iroh.

-Parece que un maestro agua muy poderoso hizo eso-comentó Zuko-pero eso es imposible, no ha habido maestros agua aquí en cien años ¿crees que pudo haber sido el Avatar?-

-Tal vez-respondió Iroh-pero para estar seguros ¿por qué no vamos a ver?-

Zuko lo dudó un poco por unos breves segundos pero finalmente accedió a la sugerencia de su tío.

-¡Bajen el ancla!-gritó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-¡y prepara un bote! ¡iremos hacia allá!-en cuestión de minutos, el bote estaba en el agua y Zuko se paró frente al iceberg poco después. Sus dedos trazaron la cicatriz alrededor de su ojo, la marca de su vergüenza y su fracaso, pero eso ya no importaría una vez que tuviera al Avatar en su poder. Respiró profundamente, retrocedió e hizo una ráfaga de fuego lo suficientemente fuerte como para derretir el hielo pero no tanto como para quemar el interior del iceberg, el Avatar no le sería útil si moría, tan pronto como el iceberg se derritió, una grieta se abrió debido al calor y un pilar de luz cegadora cruzó el cielo haciendo que Zuko se cubriera los ojos. Cuando pudo descubrir sus ojos otra vez, pudo ver a un niño vestido de naranja y amarillo que se deslizaba sobre la nieve- _no puede ser..._ -pensó mientras se acercaba rápidamente y se arrodillo para atrapar al niño en sus brazos. Por la ropa que llevaba puesta, podía deducir que se trataba de un nómada aire, pero eso era imposible, el próximo Avatar renacería entre los nómadas aire y el Señor del Fuego Sozin se había encargado de aniquilarlos a todos hacía cien años atrás. Zuko no pudo negar que ese niño se veía tan tranquilo y relajado como si estuviera durmiendo, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? él sabía bien que no estaba durmiendo, estaba inconsciente, así que comenzó a hablar para poder despertarlo-oye ¡oye! ¿te... te encuentras bien? ¡despierta!-

En ese momento, el niño abrió los ojos y al ver el rostro de Zuko frente a él, gimió.

-¡Aaah! ¡Appa!-exclamó apenas abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar a su amigo bisonte volador-¡Appa! ¿dónde estás?-se detuvo al darse cuenta de que tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba-espera ¿en dónde... en dónde estoy?-

Zuko sacudió su cabeza para salir de su trance, y miró al niño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Eres el Avatar?-preguntó Zuko-¿a dónde se fue el Avatar? ¡sé que está por aquí!-

-No, no soy el Avatar. Mi nombre es Aang-se presentó el niño, miró a su alrededor por un breve momento antes de responder-¿por qué preguntas?-

-Mira, solo sé que el Avatar está aquí-gritó Zuko-¡hizo que saliera una luz azul de ese iceberg! ¿de acuerdo?-

-Entonces... según tu punto ¿estás suponiendo que yo soy el Avatar?-dijo Aang moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al ver a Zuko-mira, si yo fuera el Avatar, probablemente sería un anciano pero no hay ningún anciano por aquí, solo estoy yo ¿por qué pensaste eso?-antes de que Zuko pudiera responder a su pregunta, el niño notó la cicatriz alrededor de su ojo-y ¡¿qué le pasó a tu rostro?! está quemado en un costado... ¡déjame llevarte con un sanador!-

-Yo...-Zuko estaba completamente atónito, por lo que tenía entendido, un maestro aire debería estar aterrorizado al sentir la presencia de un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego, un príncipe para ser más específicos, pero ese niño era tan inocente, además estaba perdido y confundido que algo muy dentro de Zuko comenzó a hormiguear provocándole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo ¿cuánto tiempo había estado congelado ese niño llamado Aang? ¿acaso no estaba consciente de que había una guerra?

-Uh, oiga… ¿señor?-Aang sonrió, sacando a Zuko de sus pensamientos y miró al niño ligeramente perplejo-vamos, tengo que llevarte a algún lugar cálido-tomó la mano del adolescente y comenzó a caminar con él-oye y… me estaba preguntando ¿quieres ir a deslizarte en una nutria-pingüino conmigo más tarde?-

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-espetó Zuko apartando su mano del la del maestro aire-tu eres el Avatar y tengo que capturarte para restaurar mi honor-

-¿Eh? pero ¿por qué harías...? ¡oh! espera, ahora lo entiendo. Sé lo que está pasando aquí-dice Aang mientras se reía, Zuko casi estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo antes de recordar que aquel niño no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, y mucho menos podía saber cómo Zuko obtuvo su cicatriz-has perdido una apuesta durante una pelea o algo así ¿no? así que como pago tienes que mostrarle al Avatar a esta persona. No te preocupes, quizás para la próxima podrías hacer que te dé un tazón de fideos-

Zuko sonrío tímidamente, había algo en la inocencia e ignorancia pura de ese niño que lo hizo sentir que un nudo se formaba en su estómago, quizás... ¿quizás se estaba enamorando? ¡no! eso no era posible, apenas conocía a ese niño, no podía estar enamorado de él pero... ¿quién dice que el amor a primera vista no existe?

-Al menos regresa a mi nave conmigo-dijo-tienes suerte de que no te hayas congelado… aún-le ofreció su mano a Aang para ayudarlo a incorporarse-mi nombre es Zuko-

-Encantado de conocerte, Zuko-respondió Aang sonriendo-así que... ¿qué hay de Appa? ¿él puede venir con nosotros?-

-No lo sé. No tengo suficiente espacio en mi nave para un bisonte volador, así que puede venir si puede volar junto a la nave y también si encuentras comida para él.

-¡Seguro! no te preocupes por eso-le dijo el joven maestro aire alegremente-Appa no nos retrasará ¿verdad, amigo?-le preguntó al bisonte volador mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en la nariz, el enorme animal solo respondió con un rugido-dice que no lo hará-enseguida Aang se subió sobre la cabeza de Appa y sujetó las riendas-¡vamos, Zuko! Appa puede llevarnos de regreso a tu barco-

-¿Estás seguro de que es seguro volar en esa cosa?-preguntó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego un poco desconfiado.

-No existe otra forma más segura de viajar-le respondió Aang con confianza-solo súbete en la silla de montar-Zuko no cuestiono e hizo lo que ese niño le dijo, tuvo algunos problemas para poder subir hasta la silla de montar de Appa porque cada vez que llegaba a la silla, se resbalaba con el pelaje mojado y color mate del bisonte, pero finalmente pudo alcanzarla y entró. La silla era lo suficientemente grande como para que aproximadamente cinco personas entraran en ella y además estaba equipada con cosas necesarias para un largo viaje: mantas de lana, paquetes de vegetales secos, pan, agua y un bastón-¡Appa, yip-yip!-le ordenó el joven maestro aire y le dio un jalón a las riendas, el bisonte dio un enorme salto en el aire como si realmente fuera a volar, pero luego aterrizó cayendo en el charco de agua que se había formado cuando se derritió el iceberg-Appa está cansado, así que pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda volar otra vez-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no tenemos tiempo!-insistió Zuko-tenemos que salir de este bloque de hielo antes del anochecer o mi nave se estrellará-

-Bien, entonces ¿Appa no puede quedarse con nosotros a bordo solo por una noche?-rogó Aang con una mirada de súplica.

-¡No!-gritó el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego-¡definitivamente no tendré a ese animal gigante y mojado en mi nave!-

-Bien, entonces Appa y yo podemos reunirnos contigo por la mañana ¿qué dices?-preguntó Aang encogiéndose de hombros y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Zuko. El adolescente sintió que su ira quería escapar de su cuerpo, pero apretó los puños, respiro profundo tratando de mantener la calma y elevó su mirada hacia el joven maestro aire que estaba ya a unos pasos de distancia de él.

-¡Espera!-lo llamó Zuko haciendo que Aang se detuviera y giró sus ojos grises hacia él-¿crees que podrás encontrarnos?-

-Uh, probablemente no. Lo dudo...-admitió Aang, Appa dobló en una esquina del iceberg y ambos pudieron ver la nave de Zuko a lo lejos. La mayoría de la tripulación estaba en la cubierta haciendo sus deberes o simplemente caminaban por ahí mientras conversaban, pero enseguida todos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo mientras veían Aang y a Appa a la distancia, se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, tal vez se debía a que nunca habían visto un maestro aire en su vida-si estás tan ansioso por volver a tu barco, entonces traer a Appa con nosotros no será una buena idea. Lo enviaré a casa y lo veré ahí cuando regrese-

-Bien. Haz lo que quieras-dijo Zuko murmurando la última frase-debemos irnos, tenemos que despejar este campo de hielo antes de que oscurezca-

Luego de tener este pequeño acuerdo, Aang saltó de la cabeza de Appa, Zuko se bajó de la silla y ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la nave mientras la puesta de sol estuviera presente en el cielo, Aang volteo su mirada hacia su bisonte volador un poco triste, se sentía mal por tener que dejar a Appa allí, pero podían volver a verse una vez que llegara al Templo Aire del Sur.

-Ya me voy, Appa ¡te veré en el templo!-dijo Aang despidiéndose de su amigo animal con la mano-adiós, saluda a Gyatso y a los demás por mi-

Appa gruñó tristemente y comenzó a acurrucarse en el charco de agua helada. Aang desvió su mirada hacia el camino que estaba haciendo con Zuko para regresar a la nave, por unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló hasta que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego decidió hablar para poder conocerse mejor.

-Ok. Entonces... ¿cómo quedaste atrapado en ese iceberg en primer lugar?-preguntó Zuko mientras caminaba junto a Aang.

-¡Oh! verás... es una graciosa historia. Appa y yo estábamos viajando en medio de una tormenta cuando perdimos el control y caímos al mar, luego apareció una enorme serpiente marina frente a nosotros, salió de ninguna parte e intentó comernos.

-Uh ... ¿me estás diciendo que viste una serpiente marina?

-Sí, así que Appa y yo tratamos de esquivarla, pero no pudimos, nos disparó con un rayo de hielo y nos congeló dentro de ese iceberg.

-Muy bien. Así que básicamente te quedaste atrapado en ese iceberg porque una serpiente marina te disparó a ti y a tu bisonte con un rayo de hielo.

-¡Sí, eso fue lo que pasó, Hotman!-dijo Aang remarcando la palabra "hotman" de manera divertida. Zuko sintió sus mejillas arder ante el apodo que el joven maestro aire le dio.

-¡No me llames así!-le dijo Zuko un poco molesto.

-Wow, relájate. "Hotman"-dijo Aang con resignación tratando de hacer que su nuevo amigo se quedara tranquilo-¡no es necesario enfadarse por algo así!-

-Suficiente con eso de "Hotman", ese uso de la palabra es… es… inapropiado.

-Ok, lo siento, "Hotman"-se disculpó el joven maestro aire, Zuko lo miró con una mirada asesina-¡es la última vez! lo prometo, ya no te llamaré de esa manera-

* * *

Luego de una larga caminata donde ambos pasaron su tiempo hablando o bromeando (aunque la mayor parte de las bromas eran hechas por Aang antes que Zuko) llegaron al lugar donde estaba el barco. La tripulación todavía estaba en la cubierta, pero ahora habían vuelto a trabajar en sus tareas, Aang saltó a la cubierta usando su aire-control haciendo que todos los hombres que estaban allí se sobresaltaran un con un poco de miedo, Zuko, en cambio, tardó aproximadamente un minuto en subir la escalera que había sido colocada a un lado del barco, cuando finalmente llegó, Iroh estaba allí esperándolo con una manta gruesa que colocó sobre los hombros de su sobrino para mantenerlo caliente. Zuko colocó la manta alrededor de él, sujetándola debajo de su barbilla, desvió la mirada hacia Aang, quien estaba mirando por encima de la barandilla del barco, pudo notar que el niño miraba hacia su bisonte volador acostado sobre el Iceberg derretido. El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por hacer que Aang dejara a su amigo animal para que se fuera con él, así que se prometió a sí mismo que tarde o temprano ayudaría al pequeño monje a reencontrarse con su bisonte otra vez.

-Aang, ¿tienes hambre?-la voz de Iroh sacó a Zuko de sus pensamientos-tal vez quieras algo caliente para comer-

-Seguro, solo si tienen algo sin carne-respondió Aang-es que… soy vegetariano-

-De acuerdo, veré que podemos hacer por ti-respondió Iroh, se fue de la cubierta dejando a Aang solo y cuando vio que su tío se había ido, Zuko se acercó a él.

-Entremos antes de que nos congelemos y tengamos un resfriado-le dijo Zuko, Aang no le respondió, únicamente se limitó a asentir, Zuko lo miró con un semblante inexpresivo, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la base de la torre en ese barco. El joven maestro aire lo miro alejarse, pero antes de que pueda desaparecer de su vista, se acercó a Zuko y le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza para impedir que se alejara más.

-¡Oye, Zuko! espera-dijo Aang sin retirar su mano de su muñeca.

-¿Qu-?-antes de que Zuko pudiera terminar su pregunta, Aang se puso de puntillas para presionar un ligero beso en la mejilla del príncipe, haciéndolo sonrojarse furiosamente, por poco sus piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo, pero supo mantenerse en pie-¿q-qué... qué fue eso?-

-Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese iceberg-le dijo Aang-pareces un buen chico, Zuko. ¡Seamos amigos! ¿quieres?-

En ese momento, la calidez y el amor llenaron a Zuko, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo desde su destierro, la única persona que le mostró amabilidad todos estos años fue su tío Iroh, la gente que lo veía le temía o se compadecía de él, pero Aang... Aang era diferente, su voz y rostro cuando hablaba mostraban pura inocencia y amabilidad única, algo que solo hacía que Zuko se enamorara más y más de él. Suficiente ¡ya no podía soportarlo más! sin pensar cómo se lo tomaría el niño, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego tomó la mano de Aang, lo atrajo hacia él y cerró la distancia con un beso suave pero dulce que hizo que el joven maestro aire mantuviera los ojos abiertos por unos segundos y sintiera cómo su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, poco a poco cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, pero no duró mucho tiempo, Zuko se separó luego de unos minutos.

-Aang ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista?-le preguntó Zuko al joven maestro aire que aún estaba tratando de recomponerse después de ese beso.

-U-Uh... no-respondió Aang decepcionando un poco al adolescente-p-pero... creo que empiezo a creer en él-

-Entremos antes de que haga más frío aquí afuera.

Con esas últimas palabras, Zuko comenzó a caminar hacia la torre donde se serviría la cena en breve. Aang solo se quedó allí de pie, titubeando, sin dar un solo paso, se llevó los dedos a sus labios y lo rozó ligeramente mientras un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas y su corazón latía con fuerza ¿era posible enamorarse a primera vista de alguien? ¿Y además de otro chico? el joven maestro aire sonrió ante ese pensamiento mientras seguía al adolescente para entrar él también en la torre, algo le decía que esa nueva amistad con Zuko pronto se convertiría en algo más.


End file.
